The Cost of Happiness
by TheDarkDancerWithTheDawnRose
Summary: Lucius is betrothed to Andromeda, Narcissa is betrothed to Sirius, but they're in love with each other and have been forever. One drunken night at a party sees them admitting their feelings and acting on them in a way their families are definitely going to frown upon. What happens when her father catches them? Will they be torn apart forever? Lucissa, a few naughty bits, M


Hello lovelies, this is the second piece of collaborative work Kayla and I have going at the moment. It's a Lucissa story, a pairing I've gotten her into and now have her obsessed with hehehe. Anyway this, like the other story, will continue if we get enough feedback for it. It'll only be a short one, something Kayla has difficulty with but I'm helping her conquer, and will contain Lucissa, Sirius/Remus (not sure if they have a name for them? Sirumus maybe?) James/Lilly although the last two won't be a main focus. Anyways let us know what you think and whether we should continue.

Kisses and Hugs Rosalie and Kayla

The Cost of Happiness

Soft hands on her body, warm lips on her neck, breathy moans and gasps of ecstasy echoing through her ears; hers and his. His sweet but unfailingly masculine scent surrounded her, like his warm, powerful arms that held her tight against his strong, well-muscled body, arms that she dreamt of for years. His long, blonde hair twined through her fingers felt like ribbons of silk, his skin was soft and warm.

He was everything she'd ever imagined he'd be. His lips teased hers expertly; his tongue and fingers mapped every inch of her body, finding every erogenous zone she possessed with a proficiency that made it seem like he'd been doing it for years. His voice, heavy with lust and desire, washed over her like a gentle wave, increasing her desire and heightening her pleasure every time he whispered her name. What she loved most, however, was the way his soft, grey eyes, that so often looked at others with distain or cold detachment, gazed on her with warm desire, soft caring and adoration, like he truly felt something for her that he felt for nobody else.

She'd never had someone look at her like that. Sure, she'd had boys and men alike look at her with lust and a desire to conquer her body, claim it for their own, but none had ever looked at her with anything akin to caring. Only him, only now and she didn't want to let it go.

This had all started, as situations like this often did, with an excessive consumption of alcohol and a heart to heart conversation that shouldn't have taken place and only had as the two of them were attending a party where they were the only person the other knew or wanted to spend any of the evening with. They'd known each other since Hogwarts, had moved in the same circles for years. They'd developed a rapport and, while it had never been acknowledged, a desire and deep love for each other. It wasn't to be of course, he was promised to her eldest sister while she was promised to a cousin and neither of them would ever dream of doing anything to disrupt those unions. They were pure-bloods after all, family loyalty was everything to them.

Then, this evening had come around. Neither her sisters or his friends had been able to attend, but propriety had demanded that they both do so and there was no getting out of it. They'd immediately found each other in the throng of undesirable faces and snuck away to find a quiet spot to escape the madness until they could leave without appearing impolite. He'd managed to acquire a bottle of very expensive champagne and two glasses on their way and they'd sat down, in what they figured was a parlour, to drink, for the first time in their lives not paying attention to how much they had.

Both of their weddings were creeping up on them and after several glasses of champagne their propriety had fled out the nearest window and they'd confessed, not only their anguish at being made to go through with marrying people they did not love, but also their deep and all-consuming love for each other. There had been tears, happy and painful ones, more champagne and finally it had happened.

She wasn't sure who had started it, but very soon they were divesting each other of their clothing, spreading out on the soft, bearskin rug in front of the fireplace and loving each other with every inch of their bodies.

It was perfect, every moment.

He was gentle with her; taking time with everything to ensure the experience was as pleasurable for her as possible and when at last he slipped inside her it was the most exquisite moment of her life despite the pain that accompanied a first coupling. She floated on a cloud of ecstasy, gasping and crying out his name as pleasure coursed through every nerve ending in her body.

It took almost no time at all for them both to reach climax, cries of the other's name tumbling from their lips and as they basked in the afterglow of what Narcissa was sure would always be the most amazing experience of her life, he held her close, kissing her so gently and lovingly it brought tears to her eyes and told her once again that he loved her, a sentiment she easily returned.

Ten minutes was all the time they got to spend in each other's arms before her father's voice shouting her name had them both leaping from the floor and searching for their clothing and wands. Sadly they weren't quick enough and the man burst into the room catching them half dressed. The light that filtered through the door told her that it was morning and she had been out the entire night which was why her father was here looking for her. She was caught between anger at herself for not paying close enough attention to the time and fear of her father and what he would do to them both after finding them in this position.

The explosion was horrible and while she begged and pleaded with her father not to hurt the man she loved, his only response was to body bind her, drag her love to the fireplace and floo them both to his parent's home, undoubtedly to let his own father deal with him. She lay, frozen on the floor, with tears streaming from her eyes, frightened out of her mind at the thought of what her love's father might do to him when he found out what they'd done

Her father returned quickly and released the body bind charm before pulling her through the floo to their home. He dragged her up to her room and threw her on the floor, yelling at her all the way about how much of a whore she was. She could only look on as he transfigured something he found nearby into a wide, metal studded, leather belt and proceeded to belt her as hard as he could, his anger ringing through every blow. She curled up into a ball, doing what she could to protect herself from the onslaught and hoping with all her might that her love wasn't suffering even more than she was right now.

When at last her father had exhausted his anger he stormed from the room, leaving her sobbing, beaten and bleeding on the bedroom floor.

It was there her elder sister found her, she didn't know how many hours later. The slightly older girl used magic to clean her up and heal as much of her as she could before helping her into bed. She didn't move for the rest of the day and her sister didn't leave her side. The elder girl didn't ask what had happened and she was grateful, she really didn't want to talk about it. Silent tears marked her face as her thoughts continuously flew to the man she loved. Did he regret what they'd done?Would she ever see him again? Was he all right? She hoped more than anything that he was, if he wasn't she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

XX

end

So what did you think? We got all the way to the end of writing this chapter and realised we hadn't used anyone's names? An oddity for both of us but anyway, we think it works. Should we continue? Do you want to know what's going to happen to Lucius and Narcissa? Review and let us know.

Thanks for reading xxoo

Rosalie and Kayla


End file.
